


Can't wait for the night to begin

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Ex Machina (2015) kind of..., Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ex Machina - Freeform, First Dance, First Kiss, Hanging Out, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Movie(s), dance inspired, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all serious stuff on D'Qar and for the resistance, even the rebels take time to kick back and cut loose. Poe discovers Finn never learned how to dance.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait for the night to begin

''What ya mean you never learned how to dance? everybody likes to dance.'' Poe stated for the fifth time in a row, he rubbed his nose still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Finn couldn't dance. 

Two were stationed right outside Poe's X wing, while the two gossiped in the early evening, just inside the base there was a little get together with the rebels going on, though Finn loved to serve his purpose and help the others he wasn't too fond of big crowds these days only when needed he'd put himself out there. Poe knew this and opted for the two of them to just sit around on some empty cargo carts near his plane and talk.

 

''I just never learned.'' Finn mumbled looking a bit down, he tried his best to suppress a blush from his face.

 

BB-8 rolled back making some beep noises in between, Poe looked at the droid momentarily then over to Finn sitting on the other cargo crate opposite of him.

 

''I've actually...I don't think I've ever seen dancing before.'' he admitted looking up to meet Poe's gaze, the older man returned the gesture with a gentle expression his eyes locked and he nodded with a tiny gilt of a grin. ''Then it's settled buddy.''

 

''It's settled.''

 

...

''And this place is what exactly?''  Finn asked looking around a decently size recreation room that had more colorful painted walls, as opposed to the other buildings in the base. 

''Old bunker but it was remolded about ten years ago, now it serves as a place for fun.'' came an older more experienced and feminine voice, just then Finn whipped his head around looking from the back window to the front of the room, general Leia was standing there, Poe was still looming in the doorway his arms crossed and a devilish smile on his face.''

 

''General I I I we were just, I was just...'' Finn stammered, 

''Easy there Finn you're not in trouble I'm here with Poe.'' she chuckled softy shooting a gaze in the door's direction. Finn blinked trying to make sense of everything thing. 

''Believe or not but general here actually likes to get down, she's got the moves.'' Poe smirked waltzing his way over to Leia throwing his hips out just a bit, enough for Finn to notice and blush. 

''Hush he flatters me, now let's show the boy I can't be here all night.'' 

''Yes Ma'am, BB you know what to do.'' Poe snapped his finger pointing to the droid in the corner of the room, beeping eagerly he extended one of his robotic arms out and hit a few switches on the wall, the room suddenly changed from it's normal florescent lighting to a more reddish hue and music began to play. 

Finn was speechless. 

He didn't know how to put into words what he was seeing, both Poe his pal, the best pilot in the galaxy and the general both in perfect sync dancing to the old funky song from decades past. BB-8 zoomed by rolling in and around the dance floor as the two got more into the song, before long Finn's gaze gravitated to only on Poe and he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The way Poe looked so silly but in tune with the music, and the way his hips swished along as his body did the talking.

After some time Leia had to stop she paused taking a breath as she adjusted her slack posture. ''Ok demonstration is over for me. I'm leaving.'' she said making her way to the door.

''Aw come general one more dance.'' Poe explained still dancing as he tried to coax her back.

''Reserve that for your friend.'' she said looking over and giving a wink.

As the song set itself to repeat Poe looked to Finn who looked just as stunned.

''Well you heard her buddy.'' he said smiling.

Finn moved closer as he started to find rhythm walking over to Poe. ''You better watch out I'm a quick learner.'' he replied with a growing grin.

''We'll see.'' Poe said as he leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Finn's in a quick kiss, Finn's eyes widen before he returned it.

''Let's dance!'' Poe shouted taking Finn's hand.

END. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first outing after seeing TFA yesterday and whoo boy I'm in love with some Stormpilot that's for sure. Also I had just watched a bit of Ex Machina today and couldn't help but picture that dance scene but with our boys, also bonus if Leia and Poe were dance partners. 
> 
> This is just a little warm up I wanted to do with the pair. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
